nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Leap Day)
Enemies in Leap Day harm the protagonist on contact, sending him back to the previous checkpoint. Most enemies can be killed by jumping on their heads, but they will all respawn if the player dies and restarts from a checkpoint. They also will respawn at the exact place they start the movement. Most of them follow a set pattern, moving from left to right like the player. }} Pink nose enemies Pink nose enemies have a pink spherical body and four stumpy legs, two white circular eyes and a trunk. Pink nose enemies walk back and forth continuously and turn around when encountering a wall or a drop. They will harm the player on contact but can be stumped if the player jumps on their heads. Whenever they spot the player in front of them, they will charge a snot for one second and shoot it forward. The snot will fire horizontally at a great speed but will not go through walls. LeapDay_pink_enemy_shooting.png|A pink nose enemy shooting a snot LeapDay_pink_enemy_shot.png|The snot shot by pink nose enemies Soldiers Soldiers are dark purple creatures with two short legs and arms. They carry a spear and have a round helmet covering their heads. Their helmet has hollow eyes and two teeth, making them look like skulls. Both their spear and helmet seems to be made out of a greenish metal. Soldiers will walk back and forth on the platform they are standing on. Despite pointing their spear forward, they are harmful to the player on all sides except for their heads. Jumping on the head of a soldier will kill them, but will send their helmet sliding at a great speed. The helmet will bounce on walls and drop down when reaching the end of a platform. Jumping on the helmet again will break it. LeapDay_soldier_helmet.png|A soldier's helmet sliding on the floor Mushrooms Mushrooms have a large white stem with their face on it, as well as a pink conic cap. Mushrooms move back and forth on the platform they are standing on. They will jump every time the player does a normal jump or a wall jump, but not when the player performs a double jump. Mushrooms can only do single jumps and not double jumps, and therefore will not jump higher if the player does two consecutive normal jumps or wall jumps. Even if they will not leave their platform with regular pathfinding, their jumping ability allows them to reach other areas. These enemies can be quite difficult to stomp, as they will jump at the same time as the player and are taller than them. For that reason, it is safer to approach a mushroom with a double jump than a regular one. LeapDay_mushroom_jump.png|A mushroom jumping Green runners Green runners are green enemies with two small legs, two wide eyes and large pink lips. Green runners will move back and forth on their platforms like most enemies in the game; however, they will move much faster than normal enemies, going at around 2/3rds of the player's speed. They can be stumped on. Spike blocks Spike blocks are square stone blocks with two spikes on their left and right sides. They have a large rectangular red nose, and two white eyes with purple underlines. They have a wide mouth with two white teeth. Their facial expression changes depending on what side they are on. Spike blocks have two flat sides and two spiky ones. They will roll on their sides every few seconds, which will make them move forward as well as changing the position of the harmful and safe sides. They will move towards the same way and will only change direction when reaching the end of a platform or a wall. Their safe side can be stood on, as well as serve as a wall the player can wall-jump from. Spike blocks that are standing on a one-way platform with their spike sides down can harm the player below them with their spikes; however, if spike blocks are standing on a regular solid platform, their spikes will go through the ground. LeapDay_spike_block_side.png|A spike block on its side, with the spikes going through the ground Mr Spring Heads |image= |abilities=Making the player jump higher |health=Invincible }} Mr Spring Heads have a small hemispherical blue body with two feet and white eyes, as well as a large red spring on top of their head. Mr Spring Heads will move on a set pattern on the platform they are on. Touching them from the sides or from bellow will kill the player, however it is possible to jump on them. Due to the spring on their heads, it will make the player bounce upwards about as high as a normal jump followed by a double jump would. If the player jumps when landing on the spring, they will not receive an upward boost from the spring but instead perform a regular small jump. Mr Spike Heads Appearance Game information Mr Spike heads are a variation of Mr Spring heads and serves as a moving hazard. Jellyfishes Jellyfishes have a round head with two white eyes and large circular lips, and use their tentacles to move around. There are two variants of jellyfishes: blue and red. The blue ones have a light blue and purple body with a pink mouth, while the red ones have a red and purple body with orange lips and what seems to be an orange crown or fin on top of their head. Both jellyfish types have a yellow electric field around them which constantly sparks around them. Jellyfishes cannot be harmed due to the electricity surrounding them. They move around the area they occupy and have the ability to jump to the ceiling right above (or bellow) them and start walking on it, essentially changing their own gravity. Even though the electrical field around them is not animated in their jumping animation, they are still harmful to the player when jumping. Blue jellyfishes will change gravity whenever the player is above (or bellow) them, in an attempt to hit the protagonist in the air. Red ones, on the other hand, will change gravity every time the player does a simple jump or wall jump, in a similar fashion to mushrooms. Also like mushrooms, red jellyfishes will not jump when the player does a double jump, and can react to the player's moves regardless of their relative position. Spike shells Spike shells are round creatures with a brown body and two small legs. They have a large blue/red circular shell covering most of their body with three white spikes on it. Their shell have a visor for their two white eyes. Spike shells are able to walk on floors, ceilings and walls. They are able to drop down from the surface they are in onto another one, weather it is vertical or horizontal. However, they cannot climb onto another surface. For example, if they are on a floor, they are not able to walk up a wall in front of them, but they can drop down to a wall on the side of the platform they are in. Due to the spikes on their shells, they cannot be harmed by the player and are hazardous from all sides. The only difference between blue and red shell creatures is their speed: red shell creatures are much faster than blue. Triangle creatures Triangle creatures are dark turquoise slime-like triangular shaped enemies with a small ball on their head and two white eyes. Triangle creatures will jump in the air every few seconds. They are unable to move while on the ground, and can therefore only change position by jumping. Their jump is about the same height as the player's jump, much like mushrooms. They will not bounce when hitting a wall while in the air, and will instead just fall to the ground and turn around to face the opposite direction. Pterodactyls Pterodactyls are green, round flying creatures with a white eye, a large beak and two featherless wings. Their eggs are red with white spots. Pterodactyls will fly horizontally and move back and forth between walls. Every three seconds, they will lay an egg which will drop down at a great speed and can be stopped by platforms. Both the pterodactyls' body and eggs are harmful to the player, although it is possible to stomp pterodactyls. Since enemies can still move around and act even if they are not on screen, it is possible for a pterodactyl to lay an egg and for it to fall on top of the player without any visual or audio cue to avoid the egg. LeapDay_green_bird_lay.png|A pterodactyl laying an egg LeapDay_green_bird_egg.png|The egg laid by pterodactyls Maggots Maggots are small creatures with a purple body, a white skull head and four tiny brown legs. Maggots are usually found in groups of three on the same platforms. They move as quickly as the green runners but are much smaller, making them harder to hit. They can be especially difficult to deal with if there are many maggots on one-way platforms the player has to traverse. Spitting vines Spitting vines are wall plants with a red conic mouth that has a white eye and surrounded by a ring of green pointy leaves. Spitting vines are the only enemy encountered on walls, on which they are able to creep up and down slowly. When they spot the player in front of them, they will stop for a second and spit out a green ball of liquid which will travel horizontally at a fast pace, in a much similar way to the snot fired by pink nose enemies. They can spot and lock on the player even if they are slightly above the protagonist's level, which means that they will not move and will constantly spit goo in an attempt to kill the player. LeapDay_spitting_vine_goo.png|The ball of goo shot by spitting vines Black furry creatures Black furry creatures are large beasts with dark purple fur and two short legs. They wear a large white hemispherical skull with two purple eyes, a rectangular nose, and two small rectangular teeth. When rolling, black furry creatures will curl into a ball with their skull. Black furry creatures are located usually in corners and stand idle. When they spot the player, they will curl into a ball and roll towards them. Their great speed along with their size makes them quite difficult to avoid. When rolling, they will drop down upon reaching the end of a platform like soldiers' helmets. They can be killed by jumping on their heads when they are idle or when rolling. Stegosauruses Stegosauruses are rectangular beasts with two small legs, a pointy tail and a large muzzle. They have seven purple back plates on their back. Passive stegosauruses are green and have circular plates, while aggressive stegosauruses are red and have sharp and pointy plates. When angry stegosauruses run, grey steam will come out of their snout and smoke will appear where they run. Stegosauruses will always appear as passive, and will walk slowly on the platform they are standing on. In this state, their hitbox only includes their green body and not their backplates. They can hurt the player from the side when passive, but they can still be stomped. Once attacked, stegosauruses will become angry and turn red. Their backplates will become sharper and they will run around at a fast pace. Their hitbox will increase due to the plates now being included in it, and they will be harmful from all sides. Their size and speed when angry are comparable to the ones of black furry creatures, which makes stegosauruses very difficult to deal with, especially in narrow places. LeapDay_stegosaurus_red.png|An angry stegosaurus Bombs Bombs are black metal balls with two white eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth. They have two small purple legs to stand on and a lit fuse on top of their heads. When they are about to blow up after getting stomped, they will blink red at a rapid pace. Bombs are the fastest enemy in the game so far, going at roughly the same speed as the player. If the player comes in contact with them they will instantly explode, creating a blast half the width of the level and killing the protagonist. Jumping on the head of a bomb will result in the bomb activating and exploding in the air after one second. This enemy's speed and great explosion radius makes it a difficult enemy to deal with as they can catch the player off guard easily. LeapDay_bomb_red.png|A bomb after being stomped, right about to explode Pigs Pigs are blue pigs that have a pink nose. Pigs are an intelligent version of green runners. They can turn around if the player lands behind them. Ducks Ducks are yellow ducks that have pink lips. Ducks are able to generate more ducks by laying eggs. There can be four ducks at any time on the screen. Trivia *In some promotional art for the game where early footage is shown, an early version of Mr Spring Head can be seen with a slightly different spring on his head. Also, Mr Spike head's spike is much bigger than in the final version. LeapDay_beta_mr_spring.png|The early version of Mr Spring Head as well as a similar character with a spike instead of a spring. Notice the bigger spike than with the final version. References Category:Enemies